Not If It's a Threeway
by onehundredpercent
Summary: What happened after AJ kissed CM Punk and Daniel Bryan at The Great American Bash? M/M/F, M/F, M/M, M/M/M/F. Short little oneshot! Punk/Bryan/AJ, Punk/AJ, Punk/Bryan, Bryan/AJ, and a surprise guest! I just had to write this after the 7/3/12 Smackdown, I hope you enjoy it!


**Author's Note: This is what I think totally happened right after AJ kissed Punk and Bryan on the Great American Bash Smackdown 7/3/12! Or at least it should've happened. ;) I hope you enjoy it, I really needed to write it after those hot kisses, damn!**

CM Punk and Daniel Bryan shot each other a look. Did that really just happen? AJ just kissed, actually made out with, Daniel, and then made out with Punk right after! Punk didn't want to admit it to himself, but knowing that Daniel's saliva had mixed with AJ's when she kissed him... well it kind of turned Punk on. He could feel his arousal starting to percolate, he knew he needed to get backstage before the whole crowd got an eyeful of how turned on he was.

Punk didn't know it yet, but Daniel was feeling the same way. Both men started back up the ramp towards the backstage area. As soon as they had turned the corner, without a word shared between them, they raced towards the locker room, looking for AJ on the way.

"Hey does anybody know where AJ went?" Punk asked as they speedwalked. Nobody knew where she was.

Reaching the locker room, they rushed inside, closing the door behind them.

"What the fuck is she doing to us, Punk? She just kisses us like that and runs off? Fuck, she leaves me with this fucking hard-on and now I have to take care of it myself. What a selfish bitch." Daniel paced around the room, clearly frustrated.

"Hey, Bryan, calm down." Punk grabbed Daniel by the wrists and lightly pinned him to the wall. "You know... we're both feeling the same way, left high and dry..." Punk said, lightly rubbing circles on Daniel's wrist.

"Punk, where exactly are you going with this..." Daniel managed, completely taken aback by what Punk was doing.

Punk lowered his voice to a whisper, his lips grazing Daniel's earlobe. "Anywhere you want me to go." Punk released one wrist and placed his hand on Daniel's bare chest, tracing one of his nipples with his ring finger.

Daniel inhaled sharply at the unexpected contact, but found himself not resisting. Punk took this as an invitation to go farther, and captured Daniel's lips with his own. Punk tweaked Daniel's nipple as he sucked Punk's lip ring into his mouth, playing with it gingerly.

Punk could feel Daniel beginning to grind his clothed hardness against his own. Releasing Daniel's other wrist, he snaked his hand down to Daniel's length and stroked him through his trunks. Daniel moaned into Punk's mouth, allowing his freed hands to explore Punk's back and trail their way down to his ass.

Punk and Daniel didn't hear the locker room door open and close.

_Why aren't Punky and Danny paying attention to me? I kiss them, and they start making out with each other? This is unacceptable! I'll show them!_

Daniel and Punk had their eyes closed, paying attention to nothing but each other's heavy breathing. AJ stripped off her clothes and stepped behind Punk. Daniel's hands were busy groping Punk's ass. AJ leaned in close to Punk's ear.

"You guys were supposed to fuck me."

Punk's eyes shot open, and he broke the kiss to look at AJ. AJ just smiled sweetly, and crashed her lips onto Punk's. Punk gladly accepted the kiss, while Daniel looked on, feeling left out.

"Excuse me, AJ, we were in the middle of something."

AJ backed Punk against a wall, and stuck out her ass, wiggling it in Daniel's direction. Daniel wasted no time and pulled down his trunks, walking over to AJ. Daniel tugged on his erection a few times, while AJ pulled down Punk's trunks for him.

Punk pulled AJ back up to meet his lips, tangling his tongue with hers as he lifted her up, then settling her onto his hard cock. He groaned at how absolutely tight she was, struggling to keep himself from climaxing on the spot. Daniel reached a hand around in front of AJ's face, and shoved two fingers inside of her mouth. She instinctively began sucking on them, making Daniel bite his lip in anticipation. Punk continued fucking her tight pussy as she sucked on Daniel's fingers, making them wet with her saliva.

Daniel removed his fingers from her mouth, and immediately plunged them inside of her tight pucker. AJ cried out as Daniel fucked her ass with his fingers, scissoring them to prepare her for his hard length. Punk captured AJ's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, drawing a little bit of blood. AJ ran her tongue across her lip and cackled maniacally when she tasted the familiar metallic fluid.

Daniel leaned his head down to AJ's ear. "Shut up, AJ." He removed his fingers and plunged his hard cock into her heat. AJ screamed as Daniel pounded her ass, and Punk continued assaulting her pussy.

Punk could feel Daniel's cock against his through AJ's walls, and this made Punk more turned on than he ever thought he possibly could be. Punk increased the speed of his thrusts as he watched Daniel's eyes roll back in ecstasy.

"Fuck Punky, Danny, oh god! Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me..." AJ could not think clearly even if she was trying. Punk and Daniel fucking her at the same time, she never thought it would actually get this far, but she was so glad it did!

Punk was trying his hardest to fight off his orgasm, wanting this moment to last forever. Daniel opened his eyes and saw Punk worrying his lip ring with his tongue, and he wanted nothing more than to suck on that ring right now. Daniel leaned over AJ's shoulder and sucked Punk's lips into his mouth, messily kissing him. Punk moaned so low that it was almost silent, as Daniel took the ring in between his teeth and tugged. Daniel changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, to feel more of Punk's cock through AJ. Punk growled, feeling his abs tightening up, knowing that his release his coming. Daniel could tell by the look on Punk's face that he was about to orgasm, so he reached down between them all and squeezed the base of Punk's cock, making sure to block his release. Punk whimpered until he was calm enough that he knew he wouldn't cum, and swatted Daniel's hand away. Daniel gave him a smirk and resumed his attack on Punk's lips, nibbling and nipping and swallowing all of Punk's moans.

Once again, nobody noticed that the door had opened and closed.

AJ opened her eyes and noticed that Punk and Daniel were making out over her shoulder. _They aren't paying attention to me. Again. Why aren't they paying attention to me!_

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" AJ roared, while Punk and Daniel just ignored her and kept kissing each other while fucking her. "Fuckers pay attention to me! You're not just going to use me to be gay with each other! Pay fucking attention to me!"

Punk and Daniel momentarily broke their kiss.

"Shut up, AJ!" Daniel barked at her, while fucking her as hard as he could to shut her up. Punk was distracted, however, by the audience of one that he had just now noticed.

"Hey Jericho, stop jacking off and come make this girl shut up!" Punk shouted deviously.

"Gladly!" Chris walked over as Punk pushed everyone backwards, so that Daniel was on his back, with Punk and AJ on top of him. Chris grabbed AJ by the hair and as she cackled psychotically, shoved his cock down her throat. AJ immediately applied suction and bobbed herself up and down, letting the head hit the back of her throat.

Punk fucked AJ as hard as he could, making AJ rock up and down on Daniel's member. Daniel was trapped on the floor but AJ's movements were sending him up the wall. Daniel and Punk continued making out over AJ's shoulder now that she couldn't object. Punk snaked his hand down between himself and AJ and began to rub her clit. AJ moaned onto Chris's cock, which sent him completely over the edge, shooting his load into AJ's willing mouth. Chris pulled himself out as AJ swallowed it all.

AJ saw Punk and Daniel making out again, but now it just fueled her burning lust. As Punk pounded into her g-spot and flicked her clit, she came, her muscles squeezing both of the men inside of her. Punk then exploded inside of AJ's sweetness, and Daniel came shortly after, shouting obscenities into Punk's mouth as his cock emptied, being milked by AJ's ass.

Punk and Daniel could feel each other coming, which only made them come harder. Trying to catch their breath, Punk slid off of AJ and to the side, while AJ flopped over onto her stomach, completely drained and used.

"Fuck. We have that battle royal next, Bryan." Punk said, once he regained use of his brain.

"Shit, you're right. We have to get presentable. I'm fucking exhausted now though."

"Me too. Come on, let's get going, we're cutting it close already."

Punk looked around for Chris, but saw that he was nowhere to be found.

"Jericho must've run off to tell everyone that he saw us making out and that we're gay. And I bet he's going to conveniently leave out the part where he got a blowjob thanks to intruding on our threeway." Punk pulled his trunks on and sighed. "It's not gay if it's in a threeway though."

"Shut up, Punk. Yes it is."


End file.
